Research Services Core ? Project Summary The services and activities supported by the Research Services Core involve two key resources for research and training: statistical and methodological services and data and computing services. The specific aims of the Research Services Core include: 1. Support CCPR research by providing expertise in the choice, development, implementation, and interpretation of statistical methodology. 2. Improve access to state-of-the-art and novel statistical methodology to support current and proposed research projects. 3. Provide a high-quality and flexible computing environment to match the needs of data-intensive research projects and innovative data collection and provide assistance with custom data tasks. 4. Provide a state-of-the art secure computing environment in which sensitive data can be stored and analyzed, and assist with documentation and public dissemination of data. 5. Foster exchange of ideas and coordination among the Research Services Core's Units, the Research Support Committee, CCPR affiliates and the Development Core, and evaluate CCPR's use of existing and need for new research services. 6. Facilitate communication and dissemination of research ideas and results to external audiences. We will achieve these aims through: 1. Providing statistical design and analysis consultation, resources webpage, and matching of statistical expertise with needs. 2. Offering workshops and seminar series on statistical methodology, development of new methods, and coordination with the Statistics and Methods Unit. 3. Providing data and computing consultation and assistance, maintenance of network server and storage for basic research needs, and providing access to dedicated high-power computing. 4. Maintenance of Secure Data Enclave, providing tailored secure high-powered computing, and hosting, managing, and supporting data centers. 5. Enhancing communication, exchange of ideas, and coordination among the Core's Units, committee, and affiliates. 6. The Core Director will supervise an editor who will assist with the dissemination of affiliates' research ideas and results.